custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Arker Chronicles
|director = Invader39}} The Arker Chronicles (commonly abbreviated as TAC) is the sixth major installment in the Fragmented Saga and spans over about three years. It revolves around the team Shadow's End and the possible awakening of the Dark Shadow, an evil entity originally created by the Great Beings. Production Originally, 's story was split into three parts: The Order of Mata Nui, The Order at War and The Order of Heroes. Several major changes had been made since the series' original conception. The Dark Shadow did not exist, Implex was a female version of Jovan torn from him by the Spear of Fusion, Cordak (from Invader Cordak) was a Makuta and Arker was a male Toa of Lightning. Invader Cordak was actually a spin-off for a while. This was scrapped. Many aspects of the series' were brought over into the current series. Then it was changed into The Arker Chronicles in 2012. Invader39 had made nine episodes in the "Original Series" but then remade them due to them not having a script, he remade it into the current version. Production for the first season began in April 2013 and concluded in January of 2014. Post-Production for the series began in late 2013 and concluded in November 2015. The series first began airing on January 22nd, 2014 and finished on November 28th, 2015. In April 2015, Invader39 decided to create a remastered version of the Prologue episode including new audio, a new title sequence, new on-screen text with information on the location and date of the present scene, altered dialogue to fit the new form of Invader's story, new effects and a new opening narration provided by Arker. The film content will remain, however. Planning for the second season began in late 2013. The series was rebooted twice before coming to the current version. Filming is set to begin in late 2015. Filming began on September 23rd, 2015. Writing for the second book finished on October 1st, 2015. Filming is currently underway. Writing for the third season is also underway. Episodes Book One: Shadow's End: 2014-2015 Plot The first season of The Arker Chronicles is to get the audience to connect and get a feel for the characters and get a grip of the story. There are eight episodes, each written and directed by Invader39. It fetures Arker, Implex, Skyer, Coltrix, and Kinla. They are tasked with finding the Power Stones, made to act as keys to the Dark Shadow's resting place. They run into trouble along the way. And a force of darkness works aganist them, the Legion of Choas. They try and find the gems as well. The Order of Mata Nui tasks the five Toa with finding the gems before the Legion does. They are called Shadow's End. In the climax of the season Kinla was killed and featured the beginning of the Reign of Shadows, tying into the canon BIONICLE story. Book Two: A Broken World Plot Six months after Teridax took control of the Universe, Arker and his friends struggle to survive in a broken world. The Order has taken a turn for the worst, and help runs short, and hope is lost. Book Three: Balance Plot thumb|400px This season takes place six months after the previous season. This season also takes place off Spherus Magna. Book 4: Undying Destiny To be added Characters Main *Arker *Implex *Skyer *Coltrix *Iyre - Books 2 and 3 *Elisis - Books 2 and 3 *Kinla - Book 1 Book 1 Recurring *Helryx - Also Book 2 *Echo - Also Book 2 *Orpheus - Also Book 2 *Shadow Skyer - Also Book 2 *Shadow - Also Book 2 *Velika *Frezon - Also Book 2 Book 2 Recurring *Chalka *Tayluu *Axis *Sinera *Mersery *Glonor *Niha *Olemus *Lamos *Drax *Orin Book 3 Recurring To be added Guests *Mata Nui *Makuta *Ahkmou *Coprollex *Landex *Artix *Maya Other *Several Vahki *Several Rahkshi Trivia *This was inspired by The Hydros Chronicles, and the Youtube Series Chronicles of the Chronicler created by Samspon1138. *Chalka belongs to , Tayluu belongs to , Coprollex belongs to , Mersery belongs to , Niha belongs to , and Glonor belongs to . *Their were originally 9 episodes in the "Original Series," but then was scrapped. *The initial conception of the series was in 2011, but the current incarnation was created in 2013. Category:Series Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe